This invention relates to shoulder clips for child restraints. In particular, the invention relates to shoulder clips for harness systems for child safety seats and child carriers.
In the background art, the application of restraint webbing in child safety seats has involved use of approximately 1.5-inch wide loops of webbing in three-, four- and five-point configurations. These configurations rely on centrally located multiple-receiver buckles and a sliding harness clip to join them into a matrix that is meant to provide effective restraint during vehicle (e.g., automobile) collisions. The dangers inherent in these designs include the ease of manipulation of the harness clip by the child occupant, which undermine the efficacy of the restraint system or allow the occupants to escape all together.
The background art is characterized by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,084,946; 5,380,067; 5,398,997; 5,580,133; 5,584,105; 5,839,793; 5,873,635; 5,902,016; 5,908,223; D378,070; D389,426; and D390,160; the disclosures of which patents are incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.
Lee in U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,946 discloses a quick disconnect connector for connecting two belts. This invention is limited in that means are not provided to prevent slipping the connector along the belts.
Turvill et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,067 discloses a chest harness for use in a child restraint system. This invention is limited in that means are not provided to prevent slipping the connector (shoulder belt connector assembly 44) along the shoulder belts (14, 16) of the invention.
McFalls in U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,997 discloses a seat belt system with a buckle-responsive retractor lock. This invention is limited in that means are not provided to prevent disengagement of the connector (adjustment member 52) from the shoulder belts (shoulder belt portions 42) of the invention. Moreover, means are not provided to prevent slipping the connector along the belts.
Knox et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,133 disclose a car seat restraint. This invention is limited in that means are not provided to prevent slipping the restraint (14) along the shoulder belts (shoulder straps 28) of the invention.
Krauss in U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,105 discloses a quick disconnect buckle. This invention is limited in that means are not provided to prevent slipping the connector (quick release or disconnect buckle 10) along the shoulder belts or straps of the invention.
Merrick et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,793 disclose a child seat harness clip. This invention is limited in that releasable means are not provided to prevent slipping the connector (guide connector combination 32) along the shoulder belts (webs 23 and 24) of the invention.
Merrick in U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,635 discloses a child seat harness clip with web lock. This invention is limited in that the same structure is used to connect the two halves of the clip (guides 35 and 36) is also used to prevent slippage of the clip along the shoulder belts (restraint webs 23 and 24) of the invention.
Moran et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,016 disclose a child restraint harness clip. This invention is limited in that means are not provided to prevent disengagement of the harness clip (26) from one of the shoulder belts (harness straps 22) of the invention.
Miller in U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,223 discloses a child seat restraining system with a tongue assembly. This invention is limited in that means are not provided to prevent slipping the connector (two part adjustment member 128) along the shoulder belts (shoulder portions 118 and 124) of the invention.
Hurd in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 378,070 discloses a child proof seatbelt lock. This invention is limited in that no means for slidably connecting the lock to a seatbelt is disclosed.
Merrick et al. in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 389,436 disclose a contoured harness clip. This invention appears to be the same invention as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,635 and exhibits similar limitations.
Milligan et al. in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 390,160 discloses a quick release clip. This invention is limited in that no means for slidably connecting the lock to a seatbelt is disclosed.
Although some background art shoulder belt clips do significantly improve the safety of child safety seats when compared to others, none of individual references and no combination of the references cited above disclosure or suggest the features of the invention disclosed herein.